


Always and Forever

by theslytherinqueen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Phanfiction, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslytherinqueen/pseuds/theslytherinqueen
Summary: Phil got engaged! His story would be perfect, except for one thing.  His fiancée is a girl.  He's incredibly gay.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> lol i should be working on my other fics.

Phil took in a deep breath. Was he really going to do this?  Samantha was really nice and all, but he knew she wasn't _The One_.

Today was the day.  His parents had given him a pep talk this morning (over the phone), which ended up with them complaining about whatever he did wrong the last time he'd seen them, and his brother had given him actual advice.  "Don't be afraid."  He'd said, "When I proposed to Corndog- ouch, woman, you didn't need to hit me that hard!"  Phil laughed as he imagined his sister-in-law whacking his brother.  "Where was I?  Oh, yes.  When I proposed to  _Cornelia_ she actually said, 'took you long enough'.  And you've been dating Sam for literal years, so you've got this!  And be confident, okay little brother?  You don't need to worry."  Phil had mumbled a quick thanks and then he hung up on his brother.  

And he was going to propose now.  It was their 6 year anniversary, and they had gone out to dinner.  Phil felt the ring box in his pocket, much, much lighter than the weight of his anxieties on his shoulders.  

And now they'd finished eating, and he took the ring out of his pocket, and he godown onto one knee.  Samantha put her hands over he mouth and Phil was becoming increasingly aware of all the people staring at him.  He hoped that they weren't able to see  his hands shaking.  "Sam, you have been my partner for six years, and I am sure that I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you."   _Not in the way you want me to though..._  Phil thought.  Regardless, he ploughed on, "I remember the first time that I saw you.  You looked beautiful, radiant.  Like the sun shining."   _And I thought about how much I'd like to set you up with one of my friends._ "In fact, I was staring at you so much that I walked into a wall."   _But that was because I was trying to figure out whether or not you were in my class from looking at your books._  "And I knew we were meant to be when we met again in the library.  You were so kind-hearted and caring.  You never let what anyone else tell you what to do, and you defy any stereotype.  I love and respect the fact that you can be yourself around anyone, and it made me want to be like that myself.  We both love each other, and dream of having kids,"   _Except in my dream it's not with you._ "so together we can start a beautiful future together."  _I will literally be married to my only friend, and I don't even have romantic feelings for her.  Oh well, it's too late now._ "And those are just a few of the reasons why I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me.  Will you marry me?"

* * *

Phil downed his drink and looked at the time.   _11:50_ , he thought,  _I should probably go home._ He called the waiter over and asked for the bill.  He knew that it'd be incredibly expensive as he'd spent most of his evening sitting at the bar with the intention of getting drunk.  Well, he'd succeeded.  The waiter brought over the bill just as a brunette sat beside Phil.  His hair was swept into a curly fringe, which Phil found not only cute but incredibly sexy.  He called for the waiter and then turned to Phil, who was still staring at him.  

"Do I know you?"  The brunette said, frowning at Phil.

Phil snapped out of his daze and promptly turned red when he realised that he'd been caught staring at this stranger.  "No, I don't think we've met"  Phil replied.   _I would've never forgotten that face_ , he added in his head. 

"Okay.  I'm Dan."  The guy said.  

"Phil."  They shook hands awkwardly, and Phil felt a small spark shoot up his arm.  He looked into the brunette's - Dan's- eyes, trying to see if he'd felt anything.   _Maybe_ , Phil thought,  _Maybe it's because I'm slightly tipsy_.  That was an understatement:  Phil was fairly drunk.  It wasn't really his fault that he was a lightweight, he just never had things that were stronger than cocktails.  

"Phil, can I ask you something?"  

"You just did."  Phil said, giggling a little.  

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Dan sat down.  He was sitting so close to Phil that he might as well have been sitting on his lap.  Oh well, it wasn't like Phil minded.  They spent time chatting.  They realised that they both love anime, Muse and The Great British Bake Off.  Phil found out that Dan only wore black, and that he was a lawyer, working full time starting tomorrow.  "I hate it, y'know."  Dan had said, "Law.  It's the most boring thing ever."

"Why are you doing it then?"  Phil had asked, taking a sip of the water he'd ordered in an attempt to try and get sober, as he was getting fairly inappropriate thoughts that an engaged man probably shouldn't be thinking of.

"Parents want me to."  Phil was about to object but then he remembered that his parents' needs came before his own many a time.  Dan found out that Phil was a weatherman.  They both had taking longs sips of their drinks after a solid twenty minutes of getting to know each other.  

"So, why are you here?"  Dan said, breaking the moment of silence between them.  

Phil contemplated his answer.  He could tell Dan that he had just proposed to a woman he didn't want to marry, or he could make something up.  Phil decided on the latter, "Uh..."  He began, "My football team lost?" It was more of a question than a statement, but it'd have to do. 

"Really?  You don't look like the kind of guy who'd get upset over football."

"Why?  Does my body not reek of athletic prowess?" Phil flexed his bicep and they both started laughing.  

Dan rolled his eyes.  "Can I get you a drink?"  Phil blushed as he'd never been offered a drink by a man who was this attractive before.  Okay, so maybe hadn't been to many bars before tonight, but it was still flattering.  "Sure."  He replied.  Dan ordered a beer and some cocktail that Phil had never heard of for Phil.  "Are you going to tell me why you're really here?"  He said as the waiters brought their second round of drinks. Phil's was bright blue, and it looked quite toxic.  Nevertheless, he took a sip, and instantly loved it. 

"I don't know."  Phil replied, honestly, "I guess it's embarrassing."

"I literally slapped a waiter by accident the last time went out for dinner with my friends."  Dan replied, "Trust me, I know embarrassing."

"Okay..."  Phil said, "I got engaged today."

"Congratulations!"  Dan said, before frowning, "Wait, why is that a bad thing?"  Phil noticed that Dan was no longer sitting as close to him as he had been before.  

"I'm gay."

"Okay?"  Dan said, still confused. 

"She's a girl."

"Oh."

They both took a long sip from their drinks. 

"My parents are homophobic."  Phil continued after a while, "So when I came out to them they weren't very accepting.  But I didn't really need to deal with it, because then I went to university, so I wasn't going to be home.  But whenever I went back they'd constantly ask whether or not I had a girlfriend, and they asked if my 'gay phase',"  he said, doing quotation marks with his hands, "was over.  So I got a girlfriend to shut them up.  And the girl was nice, and objectively very pretty, so my parents loved her.  I was going to break up with her, and then she said  _I love you_ to me.  I mean, how can break up with someone after that?"  He sighed, "It just went on and on and on.  Whenever I wanted to break up with her, I'd just chicken out.  For six  _whole_ years!  And then my parents gave me a ring that had been passed down our family for ages and they started putting on all this pressure on me to propose.  And I did.  And she said yes."

After a moment of silence, Dan said, "Wow.  That's tough."

"Why are you here?"  Phil asked. 

"I'm looking for the answer to all of my questions at the bottom of a beer glass."  Dan said, laughing.  "I'm kidding,"  he asked, "I'm looking to find someone."

"Who?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "Not a specific person, you spoon.  Like a partner."

"Oh."  Phil said.

Cue more awkward drink sipping. 

"Hey, Dan?"  Phil said, an idea springing into his mind.

"Yeah?"

"Can I- Can I kiss you?" 

To say that Dan was shocked would be an understatement.  Dan would have been less surprised if Phil had revealed that he was in fact a half-human, half-octopus hybrid and began to pour Dan's beer in to the suction bits of his tentacles.  "You're engaged."  Dan said stupidly. 

"I don't care.  Can I kiss you?"

"This would be cheating on whoever your fiancée is."  Dan said, not sure why he was stopping Phil as he really wanted to kiss him. 

"I really like you.  Can I kiss you?"

"Are you going to let me say no?"

"Probably not.  Can I kiss you?"

"Okay."  

Phil leant in, and pressed his lips to Dan's. It could've stopped there, but it didn't.  The kiss sent sparks shooting up Phil's spine, and he pressed harder into Dan, his hands around his waist.  The kiss was gentle but full of passion and fear.  Phil pulled away.  

"That was..."

"I know."

They sat in silence once more, and Dan called over the waiter to pay for their drinks.  Afterwards, they walked out of the bar together.  "Dan?"  Phil said, whilst they were waiting for their Ubers.  

"Yeah, Phil?"

"This was fun." A car pulled up beside them, "Can I have your number?"

Dan pulled out his phone and gave Phil his number.  Phil then pressed a quick kiss to Dan's lips before stepping into the car, smiling as the door shut.

* * *

"Where the actual  _hell_ have you been?"  Samantha said as soon as Phil walked into his- their- house.  Her blonde hair was tied into a quick ponytail and her green eyes were full of anger, a frown graced her pretty features.  "You didn't pick up the phone!  You didn't leave a note or text me!  You could've been dead for all I know!"

"I'm sorry." Phil said, not really feeling sorry at all.  Yes, he had made her worry, but he was here now, right?  Wasn't that all that mattered?  He kept these thought in his head however, not wanting to make the petite woman even angrier.  He wondered as if his lips looked like they'd been kissed by someone else.  He felt as though a huge, light-up sign emblazoned with the word _CHEATER_ was point at him.   

"It's fine..."  Sam said, defeated, "just let me know next time."  She walked over to Phil and placed her ams around his neck, "I love you."  she said, kissing Phil on the lips.  

Out of all the things Phil shouldn't have been doing, comparing his fiancée's kiss to the kiss of a man he'd met no longer than an hour ago, was the worst one.  But he really couldn't help it.  He couldn't help thinking about how Dan's hands felt tousled in his hair, how the mere thought of his lips sent sparks shooting up and down Phil's body, how cute he looked when they'd stopped kissing, out of breath with a slight blush gracing his cheeks.  Phil had never thought he'd find something like that, ever.  He thought he was destined to marry a girl he had no feelings for, and that would be that.  But now that he knows what it's like to be with a man: he never wanted to let that feeling go.  

"Are you okay, Phil?" Sam asked, pulling away. 

"Yeah..."  He replied, still thinking about Dan, "I think I had a bit much to drink..."  He started swaying slightly to emphasise his point.  

"Okay, why don't you go to our bedroom?"  Sam suggested, "I'll meet you there."

"Okay..."  Phil walked upstairs to where the bedroom was, as sat on the king size bed.  he then got up and changed into some sweatpants and he took his shirt off, before climbing under the covers.  He pulled out his phone and saw he had one message.  

**Dan  
hello**

Phil smiled as he typed out a reply. 

_Phil_  
_did you know that the inventor thomas edison is the reason why people use hello. he was surprised by a phone and expressed this with a misheard “hullo”. hello was first used in print in 1833 and became popular from the 1860s. the word “ahoy” was originally intended to be the way to answer a telephone, but "hello" stuck._

**Dan  
only you would know that, you nerd. **

_Phil  
^_^_

**Dan  
tonight was fun.**

_Phil_  
i agree

**Dan  
but it was wrong.**

_Phil  
i know..._

**Dan  
so, what are you going to do about it?**

_Phil  
i don't know..._

_Phil  
..._

_Phil  
i want to meet you again. _

**Dan  
...**

**Dan  
but what about your fiancee?**

_Phil  
i'm going to have to marry her, dan._

**Dan  
why?**

_Phil  
I'm expected to._

**Dan  
** **that's a bullshit reason.**

_Phil  
..._

**Dan  
i really like you, phil.  i want to be with you. **

_Phil  
i want to be with you too._

**Dan  
i just don't know whether i can when you're freaking engaged. **

_Phil  
i can't text you about this.  meet me tomorrow, at the bar at 4?_

**Dan  
i'll see you there.**

**Dan  
fair warning, i'm normally late for things.**

And that was how it began.   A meeting over drinks became moments of passion in Dan's one-bedroom apartment.  This one meeting became many, many others.  Dan was Phil's secret lover, and soon enough, Sam started getting suspicious.

* * *

**Dan  
hi**

_Phil  
hi  <3_

**Dan  
i miiiisssss yooouuuu**

_Phil  
i can practically hear your whinging from my apartment_

**Dan  
ha ha**

_Phil  
;)_

**Dan  
why the winky face?**

_Phil  
idk_

**Dan  
can you come over?**

_Phil  
yh, sam's at work until late_

**Dan  
ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ**

_Phil  
meet you at your apartment in twenty minutes.  just throwing some jeans on_

**Dan  
don't bother ;)**

_Phil has deleted the conversation._

* * *

Three months after Dan and Phil first met, they had been seeing each other multiple times a week, for not-so-innocent activities.  Perhaps that was why Phil had decided to wear collared t-shirts more often.  

"Hey, babe, there's a meeting today at six.  Don't wait for me at dinner."  Phil told Sam, kissing her on the cheek.  

"Really?  That's the second time this week:  it's only Wednesday."  

"The weather's supposed to be really eventful.  Like  _really_ eventful.  Well, as eventful as it gets for England."  Phil replied, having this answer already prepared in his head.  Last time it was because the new guy needed extra rehearsals.  The problem was that they need to schedule their meetings around their work schedules, and Dan's was pretty similar to Sam's.  

"Okay..."  she replied with a sigh.  

"See you soon, love."

Phil reached into his pocket to text Dan when he realised he'd forgotten his phone.  He ran back into the apartment and began looking for it.

"Who's Dan?"  Sam said from behind him.

Phil's heart skipped a beat.  "He's a mate."

"Okay?  Then, why is he saying 'I can't wait to see you'?"

Phil's eyes widened, and he was thankful that he wasn't facing her. "We're meeting for a mates night on Sunday.  He's been out of the country for a bit."  He was surprised at how quickly the lies were falling out of his mouth.  

"Okay..."  

He wasn't sure as to whether Sam believed him, so he said, "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."   _As a friend_ , he added in his head. 

"I love you too."

"I can't believe we're getting married."   _Not for the reasons you think though_.  he smiled at he, and she smiled back, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"I can't either."

Phil smiled at her once more before heading to work.  Work was boring.  Phil normally enjoyed his job, but the thought of being with Dan later made every hour feel like ten days. 

He got to Dan's apartment as soon as possible, and Dan opened the door in his work clothes, his tie hanging loose and his top button undone.  Phil resisted the urge to have his way with Dan right then and there as he went in and checked that all the blinds were closed.  They walked to the bedroom, and Phil immediately had Dan pressed up against the wall.  Instead of kissing Dan, he put his lips next to his ear, and whispered slowly, "You look so _sexy_  with your suit on."  he whispered, sending a shiver down Dan's spine.  

"Oh, yeah?" Dan replied.

"But I think you'd look better with it off." He then moved his lips down to Dan's neck and started kissing him softly.  Dan couldn't take it anymore, and he pulled Phil's lips towards his own, biting on the lip as he kissed it.  He felt Phil gasp, and he pushed his tongue into Phil's mouth.  Phil was kissing him intensely, and Dan was kissing back with even more passion (if that was possible)

"Dan..."  Phil said between kisses. Dan pushed him onto the bed and pulled Phil's t-shirt over his head.  

"Yeah?"  Dan replied, moving down to kiss Phil's bare chest.  

"Mmmmhhhmmm"

"You...were...saying...something..."  he said, each word punctuated with a kiss.

"I think we need to stop seeing each other for a few days." Dan pulled away immediately and looked into Phil's eyes.  He was on top of Phil, in a kind of push up position (not that he knew what that was), Phil between his arms.  He was frowning.  

"Why...?"

"I think Sam's getting suspicious."  It was at this moment that Dan remembered that Phil was engaged.  He rolled off of Phil.  "What?"  Phil said. 

"I forgot how wrong this is."  Danaid, guilt suddenly overwhelming him.

"What?!"

"You're fucking engaged!"  Dan said, "Why are we doing this?"

"Dan..."

"This is wrong!"  Dan continued, "I should have never gotten involved with you!"

"Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Every time we were together.  Do you regret it?"

"No- Phil, fuck- of course not."

"Dan, do you want to know why I kept doing this?"

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

Dan just stared at Phil, his eyes wide.  They had never said those words to each other before, and the more Dan was silent, the more Phil was sure of it, as he really wanted Dan to say 'I love you' back. 

"Phil..." Dan said, "I love you too."  He pulled him in for a kiss, pulling him by the belt hooks on his jeans.  "God, I love you so fucking much."  He moved to kiss Phil's neck, and Phil pulled away. "What?"  Dan said. 

"I can't go home with marks on my neck.  It was hell covering up the marks last time."

"I wish we didn't have to be together in secret."  Dan said, leaning into Phil.  

Phil wrapped his arms around the younger man. "I know."

* * *

_Phil_  
_thinking of you...._

 **Dan**  
**thats so fucking cheesy**

 _Phil_  
_i know_

 **Dan**  
**why did I fall i love with such a dork**

 _Phil_  
_idk.  it's pretty weird if you ask me._

 **Dan**  
**ha ha ha.**

 _Phil_  
_hey dan?_

 **Dan**  
**yeah?**

 _Phil_  
_can i come over_

 **Dan**  
**yes.**  

_Phil has deleted the conversation._

* * *

It was one month before the wedding, and Phil's parents were had arrived at Phil's flat. Sam was away, she had flown overseas on last minute business. 

"Hello Philip." His father said as he walked into his flat. He firmly shook hands with Phil. 

"How have you been?" His mother asked. 

"Good. You?" Phil replied quickly. 

"Good, good." 

"I was surprised to hear you'd gotten engaged." 

"Yes, well, Samantha is a lovely lady. I knew I had to ask her before another man got there first." Everything was rehearsed: everything was practiced beforehand. 

"Well, I'm glad that you got over that phase, you know."

"Yes, mother." Phil wondered what his mother would think of him fucking another man multiple times a week. 

"Brother, are you going to let me in or are you going to just stand there like an awkward fish?" Martyn said, still standing at the door. 

"You're not a vampire, Martyn, you can walk into my flat whenever you want."

"You never know, Philly, you never know."  

Phil laughed at his brother.  He knew that as long as Martyn was here he'd be fine.  

* * *

**Dan  
** **why haven't you been here recently**

 _Phil_  
_because my parents are here_

 **Dan**  
**shit man**

 _Phil_  
_yeah_

**Dan sent a picture**

_Phil_  
_DAN!  you can't send things like that!  what if my parents had seen!_

 **Dan**  
**then fuck them.**

 _Phil_  
_Dan..._

 **Dan**  
**im not joking.  they're the reason we can't be together.**

 _Phil_  
_i hate them_

 **Dan**  
**so do i**

 **Dan**  
**but don't tell them that, i don't want them to hate me.  i am your boyfriend, y'know.**

 _Phil_  
_XD_

 _Phil_  
_i love you_

 **Dan**  
**i love you too.**

 **Dan**  
**i'm also getting lonely.**

_Phil has deleted the conversation._

* * *

Dan crumpled up the invitation in his hand. "Why the actual fuck did you give this to me?"

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, upset at Dan's reaction. Dan knew he was getting married, so Phil just couldn't understand why he was getting so upset about it. 

"You're throwing the fact that you're getting married in my face!" Dan said, getting more and more angry at the minute. He wasn't really angry at Phil though, he was more upset with fate, and the fact that it led him to fall in love with a taken man. 

"Well, I don't want to get married."

"Well, that makes everything better!" Dan replied sardonically. 

"Look, I wish it was a different situation. But I'm getting married, and I just want the man I love to be there." Dan pulled Phil into his embrace, and Phil instantly melted into him. Phil's bright, blue eyes were glistening with tears. "I hate my parents."  Phil said. 

"So do I."  Dan said. 

"Why are we doing this?"  Dan asked after a few silent minutes

"Because we love each other." Phil replied.

"I know." He sighs.  "I want to be able to tell the world that you're mine."

"My parents would never allow it."

"You're a grown man."

"Well, I can't help it.  They would never accept me, Dan.  It's always Martyn this, Martyn that.  I love my brother, but for once, I'd like to make my parents proud of me!"

"Why does it matter to you?  Isn't being in love, being  _happy_ , enough for you?"  Dan said.  He felt himself begin to get angry.  

"It's more than that!  I need to make compromises to be happy in this world!"

"The one thing that should never be compromised is your happiness!"  Dan said, "Your parents have to understand that!"  

"Well, they don't!  They don't care about anything but their reputation."

"That's not true."

"Oh, yeah?"  Phil said, "Well then, Dan, you can explain to me why the hell the only people only guest list for the wedding are friends of my parents."  Phil said, angrily, "Why the hell did I have to argue with them for an hour to get your name on the guest list?"

Dan fell silent as he really didn't know what to reply to that.  

"I'm sorry."  Phil said after a few minutes of silence, "I shouldn't have shouted at you: it's not your fault."

"I know."  Dan said, "I love you."

They just stood there in each other's arms. They didn't say anything as everything important went without saying. _I love you. We'll get through this._  

* * *

"Okay."  Dan said.  "I literally can't stop thinking about how I really want to kiss you right now."  It was the night before Phil's wedding.  They were at Phil's bachelor party, which consisted of Phil, Dan and Martyn.   

"Dan..."

"Martyn's dancing, he can't hear us.  Which is good, because he won't know how much I want to just have my way with you right here, right now."  Phil promptly turned bright red.  

"You've had way too much to drink." he said, taking Dan's drink away from him. 

"And you haven't had enough."  Dan said giggling.  

"What's up, Philbo?"  Martin said, walking over to them as the song changed. He poked Phil in the side. 

"Ow!"

"Philbo?  I am so calling you that now."  Dan said, grinning.  

"Hey, Dan, do you mind if I talk to my brother for a second?" 

Dan pouted before saying, "Fine. I'm going to go and get a new drink as  _someone_ took mine away."  Dan wobbled off, and Martyn turned to Phil. 

"So how long have you been together?" He asked.

"I-huh- you- huh?"  Phil replied, totally gobsmacked, "What are you talking about?"  he said, trying to act as nonchalant as he could. 

"You and Dan."  Martyn said, "How long have you been fucking?"

"Martyn!"  Phil said, "I've not been doing  _that_.  I'm engaged!" 

"Yeah."  Martin said, "You're also gay.  And don't give me any of that 'it was a phase' bullshit."

Phil sighed, knowing that there was no way that he could possibly get out of this situation. "How did you find out?"  He asked.  

"Anyone with eyes can see that there's something going on between you two."

"Really?"

"Phil, you look at him like he's everything to you, and he looks at you like you're the human fucking embodiment of a ray of light."

"We've been together ever since I got engaged."

"Phil..."

"I know, I know." 

"This isn't fair on anyone involved. Not you, not Dan, not Sam."

"I know, but our parents-"

"-Our parents don't give a rat's ass about your happiness.  They don't care about anything but themselves, so why are you acting like you owe them something?  They've treated you like shit from day one!"

"Exactly!  I want them to stop!" 

"But they won't, because you're not Dad's kid!"

Phil turned ghostly pale as Martyn put a hand over his mouth, knowing that he'd just spilled a secret that had been kept in their family for decades.  

"What do you mean?" 

"Just forget I said anything."

"No, Martyn.  What do you mean I'm not his son?"

Martyn sighed, "Dad started getting drunk after I was born.  He wasn't ready to be a father, so he got drunk and irritable. And Mum, well she couldn't take it.  She started having affairs behind his back.  She told me that she never really loved him.  She married him for her parents.  And then she got pregnant.  She told him immediately, and they were going to get a divorce.  They decided against it, to save face and also because of me." 

"If she was upset about marrying the wrong person, why the hell did she pressure me into marrying Sam?"

"I don't know!  Maybe it was because she wanted Dad to be happy with her.  They do have to spend the rest of their lives together."

"How did you know about this?"  

"Your father, he tried to fight for custody, and well, he thought I was you.  And so then I asked Mum and Dad, and they told me.  They made me swear to be quiet."

"I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything.  I'm sorry, you never needed to know."

"I just- I can't."  Phil walked away.  

"Phil!"  Martyn called, grabbing onto his arm.

Phil pulled out of his grip.  "Please, just- just leave me alone."  He shook his head and walked off.   _Dan_ , he thought,  _I need to talk to Dan._

Phil found Dan sitting on one of the bar stools, drinking a glass of water.  He told Dan that he needed to talk to him, but somewhere private. So they got taxi to Dan's apartment.  

"That's- That's just- Wow..." Dan said after Phil told him.  Phil had slid to the floor, and his was sitting there, leaning against the wall.  Dan walked over to him and sat next to him, and Phil leaned his head on Dan'd shoulder.

"I know..."  Phil replied, and at that moment his emotions betrayed him and a stray tear fell down his cheek.  Dan visibly softened and pulled Phil into his embrace.  Phil curled into his embrace, his head resting on Dan's chest, wrapped tightly in Dan's arms. "I love you, Dan."  He said through his tears.

"I know.  We'll get through this together.  I love you.  We'll get through it."

* * *

It was ~~doomsday~~  Phil's wedding day.  He was wearing his best suit, the church was filled with people he didn't really know, and Dan was nowhere to be seen.  He stood at the alter, unable to look at his parents because of the news he got last night.  The bride was supposed to come in at any minute now.  The music started, and out walked someone who looked beautiful to Phil.  Dan, having been late as he usually was, had walked in at the time the bride should have.  Everyone looked at him displeasingly as he creeped to a seat in the back row.  Everyone except for Phil.  The music started once more, and the actual bride walked down the aisle.  She was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a long trail flowing from it.  Her blond hair was tied in a chignon, and little jewels were scattered across the front of her head, leading up until her veil, which covered her face, which Phil knew would be really covered in makeup.   

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Samantha Rosana Greyson and Philip Micheal Lester in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  The minister said, once Samantha had reached the altar.  

 _Please_ , Phil thought,  _Dan, say something_.  But Phil knew Dan wouldn't, as Dan respected Phil's wishes about their relationship remaining a secret.  And he would never go against them.  

After the opening reading prayer, the elegant, sentimental tone of the wedding was said, and the officiant started talking about marriage.  He was talking about true love, a relationship full of trust and a happy future together.  Phil knew that he wanted that, and that was so incredibly important to him.  But that wasn't what he had with Sam.  It wasn't what he wanted with _Sam_ _._  He wanted that with Dan.  He wanted to be like that with  _Dan_.  He wanted to wake up every morning, and see Dan's face, and kiss him because holy shit they were supposed to be together forever.  

And in that moment, Phil realised that maybe marrying Sam was a bad idea.  It didn't matter, anyway.  He was here.  He'd put himself in this situation.  

"Samantha, repeat after me."  The officiant said, and Sam nodded, "I Samantha,"

"I Samantha,"

"Take thee Philip"

"Take thee Philip"

"To be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love."

"To be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love."

"I will cherish our union"

"I will cherish our union"

"And love you more each day than I did the day before."

"And love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will trust you and respect you,"

"I will trust you and respect you,"

"Laugh with you and cry with you,"

"Laugh with you and cry with you,"

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad,"

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad,"

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand,"

"I give you my hand,"

"My heart, and my love,"

"My heart, and my love,"

"From this day forward"

"From this day forward"

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live."

The officiant turned to Phil, "Philip, please, repeat after me"

"Okay" Phil replied.

"I, Philip"

"I, Philip"

"Take thee Samantha."

"Take thee Daniel"  Phil let out a gasp along with the rest of the people in the church.  He promptly turned red and faced the audience.  People were talking to each other, whispering, gossiping.  Phil's parents looked gobsmacked, his father- Martyn's father- was shaking his head.  Dan was looking right at Phil, incredibly confused. Phil turned to Sam, who looked incredibly angry underneath the veil.  She then broke of into a run, and got the hell out of the church.  Phil tried to follow her, but Mr. Greyson stopped him.  "You've done enough."  he said, shaking his head.  So Phil just stood there as everyone left.  Everyone except for Dan and his family.  

"Mother, Father-"

"Stop."  Mr.Lester said, "You are not my son.  Martyn told me that you knew."  

"Mo-"

"We will talk about this later."  She said.  Then she said, "I hated you because of my mistake.  I treated you the way I did because I wanted to make your father happy.  I'm just glad that you didn't make the mistake that I did by marrying the wrong person."  She shook her head, "We have a lot to sort out now, but I'm proud of you."  She then nodded curtly and left.  

"Brother, you fucked up for good."  Martin said, Cornelia at his side.  "Are you going to chase after her?"  he asked. 

"I don't think so."

"Good.  You don't love her.  Go get your man."  Cornelia gave him a thumbs up and they left.   

And then there were two.  Dan was standing kind of awkwardly, not knowing what to do.  "So..."  he began. 

"Shut up and kiss me."  Phil said, cutting him off.  

Dan pulled Phil in for a quick kiss, before pulling away.  

"You know we have a lot of shit to sort out."  He said.

"Yeah."

"Good.  Just making sure."  He leant in and kissed Phil again. 

And even though Phil had just said the wrong name at his own wedding, he knew that everything would be okay.  He knew that everything would be okay because he was with Dan. 

Always and Forever.  

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it, thanks for reading!!  
> comment if you guys want a sequel!


End file.
